


The Blossom Apartment Complex Complex

by latenightcoffeetalks



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Blink and you'll miss it, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Light Angst, M/M, Somehow Cheryl Blossom and Jason Blossom aren't related, betty's also kinda badass, cheryl just kinda hates our boy jug, everyone thinks theyre dating but theyre not...yet, fight me on this i just wanna write my story, it's just a jughead monologue, jughead's such a nice person and idrk why, like very light, veronica's bisexual
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2020-09-01 20:01:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20263732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/latenightcoffeetalks/pseuds/latenightcoffeetalks
Summary: It was the blonde’s turn to laugh, “I’ve heard about you, Jughead Jones. Everybody in the building has something to say about you. Especially that red-head.”Jughead’s eyebrows raised. “Oh god. I’m sure Cheryl had lots to say about me. Nothing good.”The girl smiled and thrust her hand out, “I’m Betty. Betty Cooper.”Jughead shook her hand. “Jughead Jones. But you already knew that.”Or. Betty moves onto Jughead's apartment floor, and Jughead can't help but fall in love with her





	1. intro

Jughead’s fingers itched to be on his keyboard, but he really couldn’t focus. _What could she possibly be doing that made so much noise,_ Jughead thought to himself? He felt his face heated up at the thought, and he automatically scolded himself for jumping to that conclusion. His new neighbor might just have a couple of loud dogs. Or cats. Or people over.

Suddenly, the door opened and revealed a gorgeous young blonde with a little girl in her arms. Her hair was a little out of her low ponytail, and her white t shirt was lifted a little, and Jughead’s eyes got a little stuck at the patch of skin that looked unbelievably smooth. Her already short jean shorts had ridden up at whatever activity he had interrupted her from.

“What do you want?” he was snapped from his daze by a soft voice, her tone short.

“Oh, um.” Jughead, though a successful writer, could suddenly not string two words together.

The girl scoffed and shook her head, “Yes, I’ll keep it down. No, I am not having sex with someone. I’m babysitting.”

Jughead stepped back.

“What?”

“I’ve been doing this long enough to know what people are thinking.”

“You’re not wrong though.”

Jughead took a step inside this girl’s apartment and looked around. There were toys scattered all over the white carpeted floor, and empty milk bottles covering every surface.

The blonde set the baby down on the kitchen counter after clearing some toys and wiping something brown into a napkin and throwing it in the trash.

“Not the way I wanted to meet my new neighbor.” She said.

Jughead laughed, “Me neither. How’d you know I was your neighbor though? You probably could’ve heard that baby from the CVS down the street.”

It was the blonde’s turn to laugh, “I’ve heard about you, Jughead Jones. Everybody in the building has something to say about you. Especially that red-head”

Jughead’s eyebrows raised, “Oh god. I’m sure Cheryl had lots to say about me. Nothing good.”

The girl smiled and thrust her hand out, “I’m Betty. Betty Cooper.”

Jughead shook her hand. “Jughead Jones. But you already knew that.”

Betty smiled again and looked around her apartment. “I swear, my apartment is not usually this messy. My friend just dropped his twins off here and said he’d be back at 7.”

Jughead grabbed an empty applesauce container and threw it out in the trash.

“Do you want some help cleaning up?”

Betty picked the baby up again and shook her head, “I can’t ask you to do that. We just met!”

Jughead started collecting bottles and containers off her counter and throwing them out.

“I really don’t have anything better to do, Betty.”

_That’s not true,_ Jughead thought, _you have a novel to finish._

“If it’s not any trouble,” Betty said slowly, “Then your help would be much appreciated.”

Jughead nodded and continued clearing off the counter.

“I’m going to put Juniper to sleep, and then I’ll come help.”

Jughead smiled at her.

_Wait. Juniper?_

Betty came through the hallway once more, looking much more put together.

_She still looked pretty._

Jughead nodded at her to acknowledge her presence, and she joined him in the kitchen, starting to wipe down the surfaces he’d cleaned.

Two hours later they were sitting on the couch sipping apple juice on the couch their legs intertwined, finishing their third episode of The Office, the apartment spotless.

Betty turned to him, taking a big sip of her juice box.

“Thank you for your help today, Jughead. Seriously, this would’ve taken like triple the time without you.”

“Happy to help, Betts.”

Betty smiled at the nickname and turned back to the tv.

Finishing their fourth episode, Jughead pulled his legs out from under hers.

“I should get going. It’s 6:30, your friend will be here soon.”

Betty nodded and got up with him. She walked with him to the door.

“Bye Jug. You can expect fresh baked cookies at your door tomorrow.”

Jughead smiled, “That sounds heavenly. Bye Betty.”

Jughead stepped out of the doorway and made his way back to his own apartment.

Betty closed the door and leaned back on it.

“Damn,” she whispered.

Jughead was not how her neighbors explained him at all.

When she had went around to introduce her to the floors right above and below her, one thing they all said was, “Oh your Jughead’s new neighbor.” Cheryl had called him a hobo and her girlfriend Toni had told her later than Cheryl and Jughead didn’t have to best relationship, but he was pretty much a recluse. Veronica had said she wasn’t her type, but "she would totally bang him anyways". (She had also said that he was extremely hot, which Betty had to agree with). Archie had said that he pretty much didn’t really talk to anyone, but once you got to know him, he was a “pretty cool dude”. Reggie said he was the embodiment of Donnie Darko (then proceeded to tell Betty how good her legs looked in her skirt). Reggie’s roommate Moose agreed with him. Sweet Pea and Fangs had both had nothing to say about Jughead. She suspected they got into some sort of fight.

Betty had her own things to say about Jughead. He was understanding and extremely sweet, offering to help her clean up. He seemed sarcastic; his gorgeous green eyes always looked like he was up to something. He liked The Office, which was amazing, drank apple juice boxes, and even helped her unpack some of her boxes.

Betty had lived in Blossom Apartment Complex (apparently the locals called it BAC) for about two weeks. It was owned by Cheryl Blossom. Her apartment wasn’t in a bad state. Yeah, some of the ceiling was coming off in her bathroom, and yeah, she’s pretty sure the stains behind her bookshelves aren’t tomato sauce, but all in all it’s a pretty great apartment – and it’s the only thing Betty could afford after her mother took all her money.

Betty’s mother was pretty much insane. After joining her sister, Polly, at some place called “The Farm”, she had called Betty a total of 4 times. The first to let Betty know that she was alive, the second to tell Betty that she noticed in her Instagram pictures that her thighs looked a little too fat, the third to tell Betty to unblock her from Instagram, and the fourth to tell Betty that she needed money and she was taking it from Betty’s account.

Thankfully Betty had just secured her job at a coffee shop nearby, she was also an intern for the Times on the weekends. This was Jason’s second time leaving the babies with her in a week, but she couldn’t blame him. Ever since Polly went to the farm, Jason’s had to take care of the baby’s full time. He tried to work from home, and his boss was an understanding guy, but Jason did have to go into work once a week. Today however, Polly needed his help with something at The Farm.

She was snapped out of her thoughts by a sharp knock on her door.

“Betty? It’s urgent.” She heard Jason’s voice, a little faint through the door.

Betty rushed to open the door to reveal a worse for wear Jason Blossom.

“Did you know there’s someone else with the last name Blossom in this building?”

Betty nodded, “Yeah, I found it a little weird. Also, you know this place is named Blossom Apartment Complex, right?”

Jason shook his head and stepped into her apartment, “No, I didn’t. But anyways, Polly’s hurt.”

Betty’s eyes widened, “What? Is she okay?”

Jason nodded his head, “Yeah, she’ll be okay. Some jerk at The Farm’s bar thought it would be a good idea to put something in her drink.”

“What? The Farm has a bar?”

Jason looked at her weirdly, “That’s not what matters! What matters is that Polly’s hurt. And the babies need somewhere to stay while I go look after her. Can you help?”

Betty scoffed, “What? No, Jason, I cannot be of help. I have things to do, and I’m not dropping everything to help my sister who doesn’t really give two shits about me.”

“You know that’s not true, Betty.”

Betty shook her head, “Sorry Jason. I’ll give you Juniper and Dagwood, and you can find a day care or something. Or leave them with your parents.”

Betty walked back into her bedroom, and placed Juniper and Dagwood into their holders. She was just about to leave the room when a picture of her and Polly caught her eye. She set down the holders and picked up the picture, her fingers tracing along the cracks in the frame. Betty knew she wasn’t a horrible person for denying Jason. For once, Betty needed to think of herself first. She loved her sister, of course she did, but over the years, Polly had become more of a critic than her sister.

Betty put the frame down and gave the holders to Jason.

“Give Polly my best.”

Jason scoffed, “Yeah," Betty turned around and heard the door slam behind her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come [tumble](https://latenightcoffeetalks.tumblr.com/) with me!


	2. the movie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im having so much fun writing this! Betty and Jughead living next to eachother has sparked up so many more ideas!!

“But which one do I choose? They’re both so _hot_!”

Betty laughed and Cheryl just shook her head, dipping the nail polish brush once more in the purple bottle, and painting Toni’s pinky finger.

“Ronnie, I love and hate how your biggest problem is choosing between Reggie and Archie,” Toni said, looking down at her nails.

Ronnie sighed, “You know, I’m actually having trouble, and would appreciate help.”

Betty put her hand over her friends, “Do you only like them because they’re hot?”

Ronnie paused for a minute and thought, “Yes for Reggie. But Archie…I feel like I can actually talk to him about stuff. I told him a little about my dad.”

Cheryl looked at Veronica with her eyebrows raised and Toni slapped her left hand on her right arm to mimic clapping.

Betty looked at Veronica, a confused expression on her face.

“Oh right, Betty, you don’t know. Usually I don’t tell people this quick, but I trust you,” Veronica said, “My dad is…complicated. He got arrested for embezzling money, and when he got home, I really thought he’d changed. But he hadn’t and he actually used Jughead’s dad to do some of his dirty work. There’s a lot more, but you just have to know that he’s not a good man.”

Betty frowned, “I’m so sorry, Vee. Wait, you knew Jughead from before?”

Veronica nodded, “Yeah, we grew up together. I like to think we’re pretty close. We tried dating, but that lasted for about a week. We’re better off friends.”

Cheryl snorted, “You and Jughead. That’s so weird to think about.”

They were all at Betty’s apartment, sitting on her bed. It was Veronica’s idea to have a sleepover, but Betty insisted it be at her apartment. She was growing close to these girls, despite only knowing them for a month.

Her first month at the Blossom Apartment Complex was…intense. Party’s at Chery and Toni’s apartment every Saturday, and every Wednesday they had a get together at Moose and Reggie’s apartment. Veronica called them potlucks, but no one brought food, they just raided Moose and Reggie’s snack cabinet.

It took some time for Betty to get used to all this, but the people in this building were very welcoming to her. They took her in and treated her like she’d been there forever.

With the help of Veronica and Jughead, she finally bought a computer. Well, mostly with the help of Jughead. Veronica was mostly there because she wanted to get a couple clothes from the mall.

Her and Jughead had gotten very close. Close enough that she gave him a spare key, just in case. Jughead used his key to just walk in her apartment whenever he wanted. Sometimes he knocked, but he walked in without an answer anyways.

“So, Bee. Tell us about your latest adventure with Jughead.” 

Toni and Cheryl’s heads snapped up at the mention of Betty and Jughead. Betty laughed, regretting telling them about the places Jughead had been taking her every weekend.

It started with her wanting him to show her the highlights of New York. The first weekend he took her to New York Public Library where he worked. Then, weekend after weekend, he’d taken her to almost all his favorite places in New York. This weekend, he’d taken her to Riverside Park and they had walked around and just talked. It was wonderful, and Betty smiled thinking about it.

“Ooh, Betty. What’s that smile about. Did you two _finally _kiss?” Cheryl poked her shoulder.

Betty sighed. The girls had been on her back about her nonexistent relationship with Jughead. She didn’t want to ruin things, or go to fast. She wasn’t even sure she liked him like that. She knew she likes spending time with him, and he was undeniably handsome. Sure, she caught herself staring at him more than once, but honestly, who can blame her?

“No, nothing happened. I just had a nice time.”

“Did you _want _something to happen?” Toni asked.

Betty shrugged, “I told you guys. I don’t know if I have feelings for him like that.”

“You two are so cute, dancing around each other.” Cheryl said.

Betty laughed and turned to Veronica, “So, are you leaning towards Archie?”

“You two totally banged,” Reggie said, slapping him on the back, “I’m kind of proud of you.”

Jughead was aghast, “What? No, I said I took her to Riverside. What the hell are you talking about?”

Sweet Pea and Fangs looked over at him from the couch and Jughead caught Sweet Pea’s eye. Sweet pea shot him a dirty and turned to Fangs, continuing their conversation. Jughead sighed, missing his oldest friends.

“Okay, so you didn’t hook up. Did you want to hook up?”

Archie took a sip of his beer, and put his hands on the counter, leaning back.

Reggie was sitting on Jughead’s kitchen island sipping a beer as well, and Jughead on the counter finishing the last of his orange juice.

“Reggie. Shut up. What’s going on with you and Veronica?”

He saw Archie tense up as Reggie talked about Veronica animatedly. 

Did he want to “hook up” with Betty? He didn’t think so. Obviously, she was gorgeous, but that was just a fact. He was pretty sure she didn’t like him like that, he wasn’t sure _he _liked her like that. He’s had a really fun time hanging out with her over the weeks, taking her on little trips on the weekends. She’d given him a spare key, and he thoroughly enjoyed barging into her apartment and watching her jump, and relax when she realized it was only him.

He realized that he might like her. She was so alike him and different from him. They both enjoyed movies, hers a more romantic taste, his more horror (he made her watch Tarantino, and she said she didn’t like it, but he’s pretty sure she did), but both of them appreciated film classics. They watched _Casablanca_ and _Roman Holiday _together (Betty forced him to watch Grease and Grease 2, and Jughead had to admit the songs were pretty catchy) They were both into mystery novels, hers love coming from reading Nancy Drew, and his from high school with Sweet Pea and Fangs back in Riverdale. They both liked writing, and Betty shrieked when she found out he was the author under the name: J. Jones.

(“Juggie, I fucking _loved_ Sweetwater! It's been, like, my favorite book since college!”)

He supposed liking Betty wouldn’t be horrible, but he didn’t want to mess up what they had. He valued their friendship greatly, and they became so close over the course of only a month. 

“Jughead? Dude, you blanked out for a second there.” Archie snapped in front of his face, snapping him from his thoughts.

Jughead jumped from his counter, “I’m going out, try not to trash my apartment.”

He grabbed his keys and slipped on his boots and walked the short distance to Betty’s door. He put the key in the lock and opened the door.

“Betts?” he called out.

He walked to the living room and found Betty and Veronica pouring wine into already wine stained glasses. Cheryl and Toni were making out on the couch, and Betty and Veronica were giggling about something. Betty’s eyes made her way to him and she jumped up making her way over to him.

“Hi, Juggie,” She launched herself into his arms. His arms automatically went to her waist and lifted her a little bit. 

He set her down and laughed, “Hi, Betts. How much wine have you had?”

Betty paused, “I’m not sure. Maybe 2 glasses. Maybe 8. Who knows?” she shouted the last part and continued shouting, marching in circles around him, fist in the air, “I can drink however much I want! It’s a free fucking country. A free country for fucking.” Betty giggled.

Jughead gently grabbed her hand and set her down on the couch next to a passed-out Veronica. He coughed, and Toni and Cheryl separated themselves. Toni quickly stood up and reached her hand out to Cheryl. Cheryl grabbed it immediately and followed Toni to the door. Toni bid him goodbye, and Cheryl simply ignored him.

He turned and found Betty passed out next to Veronica. He chuckled and picked Betty up bridal style and carried her to her bedroom. He set her down on her bed and pulled her blanket over her. He was about to leave the room when he heard a small voice.

“Thank you, Juggie.”

He turned around and saw Betty’s small smile, her eyes still closed.

“Night, Betts.”

He left the room and picked Veronica up the same way, carrying her to his own apartment, locking Betty’s door. He momentarily forgot about the boys being there and he walked into his apartment to loud shouting. He winced as Veronica stirred in his arms.

“Jones? You and Ronnie?”

Jughead shook his head and laughed, “You know we’re just friends.”

He carried Veronica to his room and placed her on his bed, pulling the blanket around her. She didn’t stir and Jughead left the room and closed the door behind him.

He walked back into the living room and rolled his eyes. Reggie and Archie were play fighting, and Sweet Pea and Fangs were nowhere to be left.

“They…Left…Right…After…You…Did.” Reggie said, in between faux grunts. Archie swung a punch at him and Reggie ducked his head down. Archie’s fist collided with the fridge and he growled.

“Shit.”

Jughead walked to the door and opened it, “And that is where we’ll leave the night. That means you guys leave.”

Archie and Reggie left, Archie still holding his hand. Jughead closed the door and plopped down on the couch, hoping to get some sleep.

He lay awake for a couple minutes, trying not to think about Betty’s soft voice saying his name.

“You look great, Vee.”

“Great isn’t good enough!”

Veronica turned on her heel hand strutted back to her room. Betty sighed and turned to Jughead, who had an exasperated look on his face – one that probably matched Betty’s.

Reggie had finally bucked up and asked Veronica out on a date, much to Archie’s dismay. Veronica had enlisted Betty and Jughead to help her choose an outfit for the night. Reggie had texted her the location, which was an extremely fancy restaurant_, L’Artusi_. Betty had voted good on everything, and Jughead had eaten half a super-size bag of chips all on his own.

Veronica came out in another tight-fitting purple dress, and Betty had to refrain from rolling her eyes. She loved Veronica, she did. But honestly, she looked good in everything, and Betty and Jughead were just about late for their movie.

“Ronnie, I’m pretty sure that’s the first dress you showed us.”

Veronica huffed, “Okay fine. You guys can go on your date now. I would’ve liked Betty’s help on my makeup, but I can manage.”

Betty’s face heated up and Jughead put his chip bag down and stood up, holding his hand out to her. It seemed that Jughead wasn’t going to correct Veronica, so Betty took his hand and stood up.

“It’s not a date, Veronica.”

Veronica looked pointedly at their still joined hands, and Betty immediately pulled her hand from his. Betty admired how Jughead didn’t get worked up when their friends made comments on how they thought they were dating. She knew for a fact that Reggie and Archie had made bets on how long it would take for them to get together.

(Veronica, Cheryl and Toni had done the same thing.)

Betty and Jughead were not together. Betty had decided to ignore the fluttering of her stomach for as long as she could. Her last boyfriend, Chuck, had made Betty want nothing to do with men for a _long _time. Jughead knew that he felt something for Betty, but Betty hadn’t shown any sign of the feelings on her side, so Jughead pushed the feelings away.

They gathered their stuff and bid goodbye to Veronica once more. They walked out the door in silence, until Jughead broke the silence.

“Did you know Toni and Cheryl broke up?”

That surprised Betty. She hadn’t heard from her two friends in some time, but Betty assumed they were on some romantic get-away.

“Really? How do you know?”

“Reggie told me.”

They walked in a comfortable silence after that, Jughead pulling Betty along until they reached the movie theater. 

“Popcorn?” Jughead asked.

“Um, of course. Extra butter, please!” Betty said.

Jughead smiled and paid for their food. He heard Betty exclaim, “Sweet Pea! Fangs!” 

Jughead whipped around and saw Sweet Pea and Fangs lurking by the corner. He picked up their popcorns and made his way to Betty, who was waving animatedly at the two men. Jughead’s handmade it’s way to the small of her back, gently trying to steer her away. She didn’t know that he wasn’t talking to Sweet Pea and Fangs, and he didn’t want to tell her. He didn’t want her getting involved with that part of his life. Anyways, it was all in the past. 

“Betts”, he said, “C’mon we’re gonna miss the movie.”

Betty slowly turned away from them, a confused look on her face. Jughead sighed. He just wanted to enjoy this could-be date with Betty.

“Jug, what’s up with you Sweets and Fangs?”

Jughead stuffed his hands in his pockets, and Betty seemed to get that he was closed off about the topic.

“Tell me later?” she said softly, and Jughead nodded. He really appreciated that she was so understanding. Unfortunately, it only made him like her more.

They walked into the movie theater, his hand still resting on her back. They made their way to their seats and settled down. Both of their hands were resting on the joint arm rest they shared. 

_God, this is whole situation is such a cliché, _Jughead thought.

He wanted so badly to reach out his hand, but he didn’t know where they stood. Of course, they had held hands before, but Betty always let go first at some point. He wants to ask her out. To kiss her. But he doesn’t want to ruin what they have. She’s become so important to him in such a short time. He’s usually closed off, but she’s made him more open minded. He’s been neighbors with Veronica for years, and only had a handful of conversations with her, but once Betty came into their lives, he’s had more than he can count. He’s always been a more closed off person, a result of not having a stable family. He found comfort and a sense of family in his old gang, with Sweet Pea, Fangs, and Toni. 

His thoughts wander to their fight some months ago. They were trying to get Jughead’s advice on something for the Serpents. Jughead refused, saying that once he gave advice once, he would just get pulled in again. That was the last thing he wanted. Being in a gang was tough. Obviously. But being the son of the gang leader? You had to be committed. And Jughead wasn’t. He’d never wanted to join the gang. But Sweet Pea and Fangs said that he owed it to the Serpents after running out on them. Jughead was lucky that his three friends understood why he had to leave. They weren’t fully involved with the gang, also trying to separate themselves from their old life, but the elder Serpents would call them occasionally, trying to get a different perspective on things.

“Jug? Jughead!” Betty’s voice snapped him from his thoughts. 

He looked over at her, his face glowing from the light of the screen, green eyes shining, golden curls framing her face. She looked ethereal. He was so gone for her.

“Are you okay? You zoned out.” Betty asked, concern evident her voice.

“I’m okay. Just thinking.” Jughead said, his voice low.

Betty shivered, “Well, the movie’s over, so do you want to get out of here?”

Jughead nodded. They gathered their stuff and walked out of the theater, Jughead’s mind still reeling.

They entered Betty’s apartment, still wanting to spend some time together, only to find Cheryl, Toni, and Veronica already there.

Cheryl’s eyebrows shot up, “Well hello B. And hobo. What are you two doing together?Again.”

Betty’s cheeks flushed, as she glared at Cheryl.

“Just went out for a movie. If you guys want some “girl time” though, I can leave.”

Cheryl nodded, “Yes leave. But I’ll allow Betty to walk you to your door.”

Toni and Veronica snickered, having settled themselves on Betty’s couch.

Betty shook her head, exasperated, nodding at Jughead to go out the door. They walked to Jughead’s door and paused for a moment.

Jughead looked down at Betty. They were standing close enough that if he just bent his neck a little bit-

“I had a really good time today Jug.” Betty said, wrapping her arms around his waist.

Jughead wrapped his arms around her, relishing in the feeling of her against him. She pulled away, a small smile on her mouth.

“I’ll see you?” She asked.

“Anytime you want, Betty.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comment and kudos are much appreciated, as always  
come [tumble](https://latenightcoffeetalks.tumblr.com/) with me!


	3. the almost kiss and the hallway kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey! So, I don't know about you guys, but I won't be watching the episode tonight. It's too much for my mental health (So much so that my friends have forbidden me) so I wrote a bit to tide us all over. Un beta'd so all mistakes are mine.
> 
> See you on the other side!!

“Are you serious right now, Cher?”

“Toni, have you ever heard me _once _crack a joke?”

Betty’s eyes shot open to the sound of Toni and Cheryl shouting. The was morning sun blaring through the windows, Cheryl’s shrill voice ringing in her ears. Betty groaned, her head pounding. She reached her hand around for her phone as she sat up in bed. She heard a knock at her door and grunted in response.

Veronica’s head poked in, looking at Betty amused.

“Hey B. I heard you fishing around for your phone and wanted to escape Choni’s fighting.”

It was too early in the morning for Veronica’s weird ship names.

“What time is it?” Betty asked, still wiping sleep from her eyes.

“It’s eleven.”

Oh. Well. Not that early.

“Why are they fighting?”

“Well, as you know they broke up. Cheryl saw Toni talking with some guy at a bar, and in typical Cheryl fashion, she assumed the worst.”

“So, they decided to have it out at my apartment?”

Veronica’s smile got a little wider, “Well, we wanted to talk to you after your not-date with Jughead, but you went straight to bed. I guess he must’ve tired you out.” Veronica said with a little tilt to her voice.

Betty laughed. Oh, how she wanted that to be the reality.

“Is there food in the kitchen?” She asked instead.

Veronica nodded, “If you’re ready to go out there, I made some eggs and toast.”

Betty and Veronica winced as they heard Cheryl stomp loudly and throw – what Betty assumed to be a throw pillow from her couch – across the room.

“I’ll be out there in 5 minutes. Can you go out there and make sure they don’t wreck my apartment?”

“Yes of course, but don’t think you’re getting out of a full shake down about your date, Cooper.”

“I didn’t think so, Ronnie.” Betty said. A part of her was excited to share this with her friends, but another part of her felt like she did not want to. Whatever was going on with Jughead – if anything were going on with Jughead – she would not mind keeping it to herself. Of course, Veronica was going to try and squeeze every little detail out of her, so she did need a plan of action.

She stumbled her way out of bed, her eyes still half asleep, and made her way out into the living room, where Veronica had managed to get a grumbled Cheryl perched on her kitchen table, and a majorly annoyed Toni near the bathroom. Veronica looked exasperated and sighed with relief when Betty entered the room.

“Bettykins! Oh, thank goodness you are up! Toni here-”

“Could you not right now?” Toni said.

“Yes, _please, _could you not.” Veronica added.

Betty, still barely awake, nodded in agreement and made her way to the kitchen for some coffee.

“Well, there is still one thing that we can all talk about without arguing, isn’t there?” Toni said slyly.

Betty’s eyes widened. It was too early for this shit.

Cheryl perked up, “Mhm, yes there is. Betty your little date with Jughead? Details!”

Betty shook her head, “It wasn’t a date.”

Veronica laughed, “You’re being a little too quiet to be believable B.”

Betty scoffed, “It wasn’t! We went for a movie. We came back home.”

Toni laughed, “Oh Betty. Jughead doesn’t _do _just movies.”

Betty froze. _What? Did he... did he think it was a date?_

“Wonderful, Toni, you’ve gotten into her head.”

“I didn’t do anything! It’s not my fault Jughead can’t stand you so you don’t know anything about him”

“Oh, gang bonding, how wonderful that sounds.”

“We’re not in a _gang _Cheryl.”

“Oh well, you used to be. Sorry.”

“Are you really? God, why did I ever date you? How many times have I explained this to you?”

Cheryl was silent and Betty’s mind was reeling.

“That’s right, and yet you continue to bring it up as if you don’t know a damn thing.”

“TT..”

“Don’t call me that.” Toni said, before walking out the door.

It was silent after she left. Cheryl had her head in her hands and was sobbing hard.

Veronica was had went into the bathroom, probably to call Archie to talk.

Betty was. confused.

A gang? She knew Toni and Jughead were close. Is that what Jughead was thinking about yesterday? Does what happened between him, Sweet Pea and Fangs have to do with a gang?

_Shit._

She needed to talk to Jughead. 

She walked down to the kitchen counter where Cheryl was still whimpering and placed a hand on her shoulder. Cheryl placed her hand on top of Betty’s for a moment, then took it off.

Betty nodded, then slid her shoes on. She was out the door in a minute.

Jughead had just come out of the shower when he heard a knock at his door. Knowing it was probably Betty after hearing Cheryl and Toni screaming from his wall.

He cursed, throwing a shirt on, trying to tame his hair, while he walked to the door.

“Jug,” she breathed when he opened the door. She looked down, as if she were only realizing that she was just in pajama pants and an oversized t-shirt.

“I... Can I talk to you?”

Jughead nodded. Was this where she told him she did not like their weekends.

“Are you... in a gang?”

Jughead froze.

“What?”

“Are you in a gang.”

_Where was this coming from?_

_Oh. Toni._

“No Betts. I’m not... _in _a gang.”

“Oh well. Okay then. Could I come in?”

Jughead nodded dumbly and stepped to the side.

She waddled in and sat herself down on his couch.

“Everything okay with Cheryl and Toni?” he asked, trying to make causal conversation.

Betty shook her head, “No, I don’t think so. Although I’m still not sure why they broke up.”

“Betty-”

“I’m sorry-”

They looked at each other for a moment then chuckled awkwardly.

“Jug, I’m sorry for springing that on you. Toni had just mentioned something and then I thought back to you being weird at the movies when you saw Sweet Pea and Fangs.”

Jughead nodded, “I... I used to be in a gang.” He could not believe he was telling her this. She was going to go running for the hills. “I was in a gang called the Serpents. My father was the leader, but he has a lifetime jail sentence for…” Jughead trailed off.

Betty took his hand. “You don’t have to tell me Jug.”

Jughead shook his head, “I want too. It is just hard. He was an accomplice in a murder in my small town. After he was taken in, I was supposed to become the leader of the Serpents. And I was, for a while there. But then I realized that I had to get out. I poured myself into writing, I became a bad leader, and I expected them to kick me, but they just pushed me harder. So, I ran out on them.”

“Jug…”

“Yeah. So, they call me every once in a while, asking for advice. And I refuse to give it because I don’t want to get sucked back in.”

“That’s…woah.”

“Woah is correct.”

“Well, I’m here Jug. Whatever you need.”

Jughead looked at her, with a look she could not quite place. He was thankful, that there wasn’t a look of pity on her face.

“Thank you, Betty. Really.”

“I didn’t do anything.”

“But you did.”

Their faces were less than a foot apart, and Jughead brought his hand to her neck. Betty’s breath caught in her throat and she gripped the hand that she was holding.

“Jug...” She whispered.

“I-“he started, and Betty jumped up.

“I should go,” she said.

Jughead stood up with her. “What happened? I’m sorry I didn’t mean to-”

Betty shook her head, “No, no. I just, I should go.”

Jughead nodded slowly, “Uh, well, okay then.”

They walked to his door, both not used to the awkward silence that hung in the room.

“Bye then, Jug.”

“Bye, Betty.”

She wasn’t avoiding him. She cancelled their weekend plans because Veronica had wanted to go shopping on Saturday and on Sunday Cheryl had asked her and Ronnie to mediate a conversation between her and Toni.

Technically, she was supposed to do those things on the weekdays, but she just couldn’t wait. Shopping with Veronica was so much fun!

Okay, so _maybe_ she was avoiding Jughead. But really, was she expected to act normal around him now? After he had tried to...kiss her?

She was sitting in bed, on a face time call with Valerie, her best home from back in Riverdale. Her eyes wandered around the room, as Valerie talked about her tour.

“Betty?”

Betty snapped to attention at the sound of her name and winced when Valerie’s face looked worried.

“Sorry Val. Just had a lot on my mind recently.”

“What’s up Betty? Talk to the Val.”

Betty laughed, “That’s new. Do you normally talk in third person?”

Valerie nodded, “Josie’s been rubbing off on me. And, do not try and sway the conversation on me, Cooper. Is this about your beanie wearing heartthrob?”

Betty sighed. It had been a couple since the night at Jughead’s apartment, and she hadn’t seen him since. As much as she didn’t want to admit it, she missed him a lot.

“Yes, it is,” Betty nodded, “He tried to, uh...”

Val nodded, trying to get her to say it.

Betty’s face suddenly felt hot. It wasn’t like she hasn’t been playing the mind over and over in her head, so why the sudden embarrassment?

“He tried to kiss me, Valerie!”

Valerie squealed, “Betty! How dare you not tell me this before!”

Betty shook her head, “Val, we didn’t kiss.”

Valerie looked confused, “What do you mean? You like him, right?”

Betty nodded, “I do. I really _really_ do. But you know about my past relationships, they’ve never lasted over 6 months. I don’t want this to be like those. I care about him a lot, not just romantically. He’s one of my closest friends now and I don’t want to lose him if it doesn't work out.”

Betty felt as if a weight had been lifted off her shoulders. She had never said those words out loud, and voicing her worries suddenly made them so much clearer.

“Oh Betty,” Valerie said softly, “You know I love you. And I respect any decision you make. Except for this one! Seriously Betty, I understand where you’re coming from, but you’re really going to just let this go because, what? Dilton Doiley broke up with you?”

Betty laughed, memories of awkward kisses and dates at Pop’s flooding in her mind. “You know I broke up with him, no matter what he told the rest of the school.”

On the screen, Valerie looked up behind the screen and nodded. She looked back at Betty and sighed, “Josie’s calling me, wants to practice some of the harmonies for the next show. I’ll text you later?”

Betty nodded, “Bye Val, love you.”

“Love you too Coop,” Valerie said, “And please think about this whole Jughead thing.”

“It’s not like I haven’t been doing anything else.”

Valerie grinned and then hung up the call. Betty sighed and leaned back on her pillows. Was she thinking about this all wrong?

For one, she didn’t even know if Jughead even liked her. It could’ve been that he was just emotionally vulnerable and needed comfort in someone else. But she was sure she liked him. His suave coolness, the way he didn’t even try and still looked like a leather jacket model. The rings he wore on his fingers and the curly ink black locks that hung over his forehead. The crown beanie that he wore all the time, like a shield from the outside world. The way that he didn’t hesitate when she asked for answers that night, instead letting her know all of him. He’d had a hard past, and he still made it this far, a published author.

So yeah. She liked him a lot.

But she couldn’t talk to him. The missed calls from him were taking up her phone as he sent them again and again. The texts she couldn’t bring herself to read.

Her thoughts were interrupted by none other than Cheryl Blossom storming into her room and plopping herself down on Betty’s bed. 

Betty sat up, “Cheryl? Are you okay?” The last time she had seen the redhead was the night her and Toni had a screaming match at Betty’s apartment.

Cheryl nodded, but she seemed far from okay. In fact, this was the first time she’s seen Cheryl without any makeup on, and just sweats and a shirt. Her under eye bags were larger than she’d ever seen them, and her hair was pulled up in a low bun, as if she’d just wanted it out of the way.

“I just. I needed someone new to talk to. And I’m sorry I haven’t been a good friend, I know you’ve been holed up in your room because something happened with Jug, but I’ve just been-”

Betty placed a hand on Cheryl’s arm to stop her rambling.

“It’s okay Cher. You’re going through a breakup. You don’t need to apologize.”

Cheryl nodded, and Betty motioned for her to join her at the top of the bed. Cheryl scooted over and they were sitting side by side taking comfort in Betty’s many throw pillows.

“Do you want to tell me what happened Cher?” 

Cheryl nodded, and sniffed and tears shone in her eyes just thinking about it. Betty reached over and gave her the box of tissues that were on her bedside table.

“So, Toni and I had been really busy the weeks before the breakup. And we weren’t seeing much of each other, because she was working at her job a lot and worrying about whether she’s going to get into the college that she wanted because when she was 18, she couldn’t go.”

Cheryl took a deep breath and reached for Betty’s hand for support, “And then after a week she found out that she got into Uni of Michigan. And I was happy for her, Betty, I was. But since she’d applied, I always had a thought in my head, that,” Cheryl choked on her words and Betty squeezed her hand reassuringly, “I didn’t want her to get in. And I know that sounds horrible, but I couldn’t bear the thought of her leaving me for four years. So, when she told me, we went out and celebrated. And we got back home, and I was _stupid, _and I asked what was going to happen to us.”

“Toni told me that she wasn’t going to break up with me, but we would have to do long distance work. So that’s where everything started. I know we have months and months until September, but I wanted Toni to be ready for everything. That’s when she mentioned that she would have to apply for student loans.”

“I couldn’t let that happen, Betty, not when I love her, and my family is raining on money. I brought it up to her, and she said that she would never let that happen. That I should keep my money. But then she was stressing over the loans again and I didn’t want her to worry about the next for years, Betty.”

Cheryl’s hair had come out of the bun, and tears were streaming out of her eyes, “So, I paid for them myself without telling her. And I know I was in the wrong for that, but I didn’t think she would get so upset. So, when the loans came through, but the school had said she was already paid for, she rounded on me. She said horrible things about me, B,” Cheryl sniffed and gripped Betty’s hand, “About me, and my family. I know it was out of hurt, but it affected me. I knew what other people thought about me, and I told her about my insecurities, and she used them against me.”

“Then to top it all off, she told me that she needed a break from me. I’ve been staying with Ronnie for now, but she’s been having Archie and Reggie over all the time, and that’s actually what I wanted to talk to you about.”

Betty nodded, knowing where this was going. “You can stay with me, Cher, for as long as you need. Do you have everything from your apartment?”

Cheryl shook her head, “No. When Toni and I broke up, it was just decided that I was to leave. I just grabbed the nearest bag and put everything I could fit in there.”

Betty thought about this. “I could go and get your stuff.”

Cheryl nodded slowly, “That could work. I have a suitcase in my closet. You don’t have to grab all my clothes, just the basics, and whatever else you can fit in there.” 

Betty nodded and started to get up out of the bed, but she felt Cheryl tug on her hand. She turned back to where Cheryl was sitting on her covers.

“Thank you, Betty,” she said softly, “It means so much to me.”

Betty smiled at her and pulled her in for a hug. “Of course, Cheryl. Anything for you.”

Betty took a deep breath as she exited her apartment. It’d been a hell of a day and it wasn’t even noon yet. She walked to the elevator and pressed the “up” button, waiting for it to light up.

It didn’t.

She pressed repeatedly on the button, but it stayed dark. She let out a breath in annoyance.

_Great._

She turned around and walked right into someone’s chest, that smelled unfortunately familiar.

She took a step back and looked anywhere but Jughead’s face, instead looking at the rings that adorned his fingers.

“The, uh, elevators broken. You’ll have to use the stairs.” He said tentatively.

“Thanks,” she said and made her way to the other side of the hallway where the door for the stairs. She was opening the door when she heard the unmistakable sound of his combat boots coming her way.

She turned around to face him as he came to a stop, barely a foot away from her.

“Betty, I’m sorry, if I… came on to you or made you uncomfortable,” he started rambling, “I just thought that maybe you felt the same way as I did, and I’m sorry. I guess I read the signs wrong and-”

He was cut off by Betty reaching up and pulling his face to hers, pressing her lips onto his. He took a moment before reacting, pulling her closer and kissing her back with as much passion.

Betty pulled away to catch her breath then looked at him sheepishly.

“I just needed you to shut the hell up.”

Jughead stared blankly at her, “Uh, I guess it worked.”

Betty nodded, staring at the floor.

“Should we talk about this?” She asked.

Jughead nodded, “I want to.”

Betty looked up at him and smiled and _God, had he missed that smile_.

“So, I have to go up to Toni’s apartment to get Cheryl’s stuff because she’s moving in with me for a while. So, after”

Jughead nodded, his brain still not having fully processes that Betty and he kissed.

_Him and Betty kissed!_

“I’m sure there’s a story for that, and I will not forget to ask. Dinner at my apartment?” he asked.

Betty nodded in affirmation. “It’s a date, Jones” She said, and turned and opened the door to the stairs.

She closed it behind her, heard Jughead’s footsteps retreat to his apartment, and leaned against the door to catch her breath.

She just kissed Jughead Jones. All the thoughts that were in her head before about not wanting to ruin what they had disappeared when she felt their lips connect. When she felt _them _connect.

She did not consider herself a hopeless romantic, but something about them together felt right. The way her lips slotted into his perfectly, and how her hand played with the bottom of his hair while his twirled around her ponytail.

She smiled to herself and made her way up the stairs to Toni and Cheryl’s apartment. She was looking forward to tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come [tumble](https://latenightcoffeetalks.tumblr.com/) with me!


	4. the dinner date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some JB, Jughead being a drama queen, and the dinner date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's what's up: I messed around with the chapters, gave them names and combined some. If you read the chapter which was Jughead's POV of the hallway kiss, that chapter is in this chapter, but I added on to it. That chapter wasn't too long, so you could re read it, or just go to the last part you see bolded letters. Sorry, I know this is weird, but I felt the need to combine chapters.  
Anyways, this is unbetad, so all mistakes are mine.  
Enjoy!

“I know I shouldn’t have. When has that ever stopped me?” Jughead said into the phone. He was talking with his little sister Jellybean, who was just graduating high school and was suddenly the smarter sibling.

_“I’m not saying you shouldn’t have. But really, right after you told her about the Serpents?”_ Jelly sighed into the phone, but he could hear the tilt in her voice, the one that Jughead knew very well.

“Well are you going to help me or not?” Jughead asked, already knowing the answer.

_“Eh…”_

“Jelly, _please_,” He begged into the phone. He knew she would let up, but a little groveling did not hurt.

_“Fine. Invite her to your apartment for dinner, maybe?”_

“She’s not talking to me, what do you want me to do wait around until I hear her door open and confront her in the hallway?”

_“You do what you gotta do Jug. Call me later?”_ Jelly said before the line went silent.

Jughead sighed, _well that wasn’t much help._

He thumbed thru his contacts, hoping someone would be willing to help him. His finger stopped on Veronica’s name.

_Desperate times call for desperate measures._

_“Jughead. To what do I owe the displeasure.” _The line picked up.

Jughead smirked, “Could say the same. But I need your help.”

_“Oh, I know. Our Betty’s been holed up in her room for the past 4 days. What did you do, Jones?”_

“The usual, stuffed her cat in a freezer,” Jughead joked, knowing Veronica would get the reference. If there was one thing, they both liked, it was a good television experience.

_“If this is the snark, I’m going to get for helping you, then maybe I’ll just go now.”_ Veronica said, her voice laced with the confidence of someone who knew the person on the other side of the line would do almost anything for her help.

“Ugh, fine. I’ll play nice, if only for Betty.”

Jughead decided that waiting to hear when her door opened was a bit too stalkerish for his liking, so he went out for the day to try and get his mind off things. He was slipping into his boots on when he heard a knock at his door. His first thought was that it could be Betty. He hoped it was Betty.

He pulled the door open and revealed a disheveled looking Toni.

“Hey Jug. Could I come in?”

Jughead nodded, and stepped to the side to let Toni in.

“What’s up T? Do I need to beat anyone up?”

Toni let out a snort, and Jughead was glad to know he could amuse her.

“As if you could beat anyone up. Especially Cheryl.”

Jughead sat down on one side of his couch and motioned for Toni to come sit next to him. His friendship with Toni had always been more love than hate. They fought and loved each other like siblings do.

“Talk to me, Toni. What happened?” Jughead said, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. 

Toni sniffled, “We weren’t ourselves for a while. We would both been really caught up in other things, and I was waiting to hear from Michigan. When I got in, I thought that she was happy for me. She acted like she was happy for me, Jug.”

Jughead squeezed Toni’s shoulders in support.

“She asked me what was going to happen to us. I told her that we would do long distance and visit each other as much as possible. Lots of couples did long distance, and it was each other long distance or breaking up.” Toni choked on her words, “I didn’t want t break up Jug. I love her. So, we agreed on long distance. We have months until I have to leave.” Toni took a deep breath. Jughead reached up to take his beanie off when he realized he forgot to put in on this morning.

“I talked about applying for student loans. I guess that was stupid on my part, I should have known she wouldn’t let that happen. I told her to let it be, but when they came through already paid for, I snapped at her,” Toni started to cry softly, tears streaming down her cheeks, “I said horrible things, Jug. About her family and her. I feel horrible.”

Jughead did not know what to say. Toni and Cheryl’s relationship were one that he had a hard time understanding, but if Toni was happy, he didn’t comment on it.

“Did you try to talk to her after?” Jughead asked.

“No. She stormed out, and I don’t know where she went. I also feel bad that I have to be in the apartment alone. I didn’t ask her to leave she decided herself.”

“You could stay with me. I’d take the couch if you want-”

“No Jug,” Toni said, “It’s okay. If this... If this breakup is going to be permanent, I need to learn to live with it.”

“T, you guys will be okay. I know it. You’ve been through so much together.”

Toni nodded, “I should go. Maybe she’ll come to get her stuff and I can talk to her.”

“You’re going to be alright, Topaz.”

Toni smiled, “We’ll see. Thank you for listening J.”

Jughead nodded, “Anytime.”

Toni walked into the hallway and started up the stairs. Jughead glanced to his left to Betty’s shut door. He over to it, feet bare. He raised his hand to knock, then brought it down.

_He should give her time. Right?_

Jughead walked back to his apartment and slipped on his boots. He was going to stick to his original plan of the day and go out.

He walked to the local coffee shop that Betty worked at on the weekdays and ordered a cup of black coffee. He didn’t usually come here if Betty was not working but they did sell the best damn coffee around.

He paid for his coffee and thanked the barista before walking out. The April sun hit his face like a slap to his face.

_If he weren’t such an idiot, Betty would be with him right now._

She had texted him once to cancel their plans. He had texted her back about a million times, with different versions of the same apology. He probably took up her voicemail box as well. 

Yet, she hadn’t answered anything.

He walked down the sidewalk, not having a destination in mind.

He really fucked up. He knew he wanted to kiss her for a while now but had chosen the worst possible time. After he told her all about his past with the Serpents, he was stupid to think that she would want to kiss him. 

He got a notification and pulled his phone out quickly, wishing for it to be Betty.

**devil’s spawn (jb): you figure it out yet?**

**jughead: no, I’m taking a walk and avoiding everything**

**devil’s spawn (jb): hm. I don’t know why I expected any different. you okay though?**

**jughead: I’m fine.**

**devil’s spawn (jb): right. I’m calling you, pick up.**

_“Jug, where are you?”_

Jughead looked around and took in his surroundings. He had walked to Riverside park, the first place he had taken Betty.

“Riverside,” he said into the phone.

_“Does it have any significance?”_

“Yeah, I guess. I took Betty here.”

Jellybean sighed, _“Jug, get your head out of your ass. You’re acting like you guys broke up, but in reality, you guys aren’t even dating.”_

“I’m a drama queen,” Jughead deadpanned, “I thought we already established this?”

_“I’m serious, Jughead! Stop brooding and actually do something about it!” _Jellybean all but shouted into the receiver then hung up the call.

**devil’s spawn (jb): sorry I got worked up. you’re just stupid.**

**jughead: love you too**

Jughead pocketed his phone and headed back to his apartment. He hated to admit it, but Jellybean was right. 

He walked into his apartment, and the door just shut, when he heard Betty’s door opened.

For a second, Jughead panicked. Yes, this was what he wanted, a chance to talk to Betty and explain himself. Though now that the moment was here, Jughead wasn’t sure what to do.

Before he could convince himself that this was a bad idea, he stepped out into the hallway and found Betty aggressively pressing the broken elevator buttons. She turned around and walked straight into his chest.

“The, uh, elevators broken. You’ll have to use the stairs.” He said stupidly.

“Thanks,” she said. She rushed past him to get to the stairwell doors. He stood there for a moment, before going after her.

He came to a stop right in front of her and started rambling.

““Betty, I’m sorry, if I… came on to you or made you uncomfortable, I just thought that maybe you felt the same way as I did, and I’m sorry. I guess I read the signs wrong and-”

Before he knew what was happening, she reached up and pulled his lips down on to hers. 

He took a moment to respond, but he kissed her back. It was more than he imagined it to be – something he did more than he’d like to admit. Her lips were soft against his, tasting faintly of mint toothpaste, a combination he didn’t know he craved until now. Her hand played with the hairs on the nape of his neck while his twirled around her ponytail. He savored the moment until she pulled back and looked at him shyly. 

“I just needed you to shut the hell up,” She said.

Jughead was still a bit stunned from the kiss, “Uh, I guess it worked.”

Betty nodded and her gaze fell to the floor.

“Should we talk about this?”

_Yes._

“I want too,” Jughead nodded.

Betty looked up at him and smiled a little before saying, “So, I have to go up to Toni’s apartment to get Cheryl’s stuff because she’s moving in with me for a while. So, after?”

Jughead nodded, “I’m sure there’s a story for that, and I will not forget to ask. Dinner at my apartment?”

Betty nodded, “It’s a date Jones.” She said and turned to enter the stairwell hallway.

Jughead stood for a moment before walking back to his apartment and pulling out his phone.

**jughead: mission accomplished**

**devil’s spawn (jb): now you just have to get through dinner.**

Jughead was nervous. He could barely boil a pot of water. He should’ve suggested they go out, but he wasn’t exactly thinking straight in the moment. He had a couple of hours before Betty came and sitting around restless help anyone. So, he went to his room and fetched his computer. Ever since he met Betty and started hanging out with her, he’d been getting more and more writing in. It felt good. His fingers moved on the keyboard seamlessly, the words flowing from his brain onto the screen.

Subconsciously, he had started to make the main protagonist in his story a little like Betty, and the antagonist a little like him. The protagonist had a big heart, was extremely brave and was too kind for her own good

She was also blonde.

The antagonist was an anxious character, though he never really showed it. He kept a small pocket watch with him wherever he went, like a safety net. If one thought about it, they could say it resembled his beanie.

He was writing a crime novel, and he didn’t initially plan for it to have romance in it. But the words on his page were feelings of want, directed from the antagonist to the protagonist.

Jughead wasn’t a romance type of guy. He had learned from a young age not to rely on people, because it was easy for them to walk out. Not just in romantic relationships, but in any relationships. It was hard for him to let people in.

But Betty…

Betty had walked straight into his life, and he didn’t even stop to think about it before letting her see all of him. She knew almost everything about him, from his family life to his favorite color, and he liked to think he knew a lot about her too.

He looked to the clock in the corner of his computer. It read 6:00, and Jughead groaned. Not that he wasn’t looking forward to his date with Betty, he just didn’t want to cook.

At seven on the dot, Betty was knocking on Jughead’s door. While waiting for him to answer, she thought about the rest of her day.

After getting Cheryl’s belongings from her and Toni’s apartment, she called an emergency meeting with Veronica and Cheryl.

They spent 10 minutes squealing and fawning over Betty and Jughead, then got to work.

Veronica and Cheryl went through Betty’s closet and Cheryl’s suitcase before presenting an outfit to Betty.

It was a summer dress that came up to her mid-thigh, one of the first pieces of clothing she bought after escaping Alice Cooper’s clutches.

Veronica and Cheryl had paired it with a couple of accessories, and were looking at her expectantly, “Do you like it? Or should we pick something different?” Veronica asked.

Betty shook her head. She stood up from her place on Cheryl’s new bed, “I love it. Thank you, guys, so much.”

So, she stood, in her purple sundress as Jughead opened the door.

He had changed since she last saw him, now wearing a blue button down with the top few buttons undone, black jeans, and suspenders hanging low as usual. _He looked good, _she thought.

“Hey Betts,” his voice was soft, “Come on in.”

She walked in the apartment. It seemed he had cleaned a little, the thought made Betty smile.

“You look beautiful,” He said behind her.

She turned to him, a blush rising on her cheeks, “You don’t look so bad yourself.”

She reached up to touch the top of his shirt, the part where the buttons were undone.

He looked down at her hand before speaking, “So here’s the thing: The only thing I can make without burning the building down is pasta. I wish I could make something nice for you but-”

Betty cut him off, “Pasta is fine Jughead. Great, even. I can help you.”

Jughead shook his head, “No. I’m cooking for you.

“Jug, it’s fine. I don’t mind helping.”

“I mind you helping. Now sit your pretty ass down and watch the chef.”

Jughead’s eyes widened at what he said, and Betty laughed.

“Alright, alright. Maybe, I’ll get you an apron that says, “Kiss the Chef”.”

Jughead winked at her, getting the pasta from the counter.

“Not that I would need further convincing,” She continued.

At that, Jughead laughed, “Feeling bold, are we Betts?”

Betty hummed, “I’m happy.” She said simply.

Jughead put the top of the lid on the pot to boil the water, turning towards her.

“I’m happy too. So, uh, should we talk then?”

Betty nodded and Jughead sat down across from her.

“I’ll start,” he said, “I like you, Betty. I know that me trying to kiss you that day was stupid, and I’m sorry about that. If you don’t like me back, then we can forget this ever happened. But if you do… then I want to be with you. More than anything.”

Betty smiled at him, reaching across the table to grab his hand, “I like you too, Jug. And that night… I don’t know what came over me. Any other time, I would’ve kissed you, I just didn’t want you to do anything you might regret, because you were emotional.”

“I never regret anything with you, Betty.”

Betty smirked, “Quite the cheese ball, you are.”

Jughead held his hands up in surrender, “You caught me.”

He checked the water, only to find that it was still the same temperature as when he first put it. He scoffed, trying to check the gas.

“Juggie, let me help you.”

“No, I can do this-”

They were interrupted by a banging on the door and Veronica Lodge’s voice yelling through the walls.

“Jughead? Are you in there?”

Jughead sighed, dropping the ladle he was holding. He walked to the door, opening it to reveal an excited Veronica.

“Jughead! Terrific! I need you help with something.”

Jughead looked back to the kitchen, where Betty was looking at their interaction.

“I’m uh, kind of busy Ronnie.”

Veronica looked into is apartment, her eyes widening comically as she saw Betty.

“Oh crap! I forgot you guys had your date.”

Betty laughed, coming to stand near Jughead.

“I doubt that, Vee. You helped me get ready.”

“Whatever. I need your guys’ help. Cheryl and Toni-”

“This can’t wait?” Betty asked, hooking her arm through Jugheads pointedly.

Veronica sighed, “Sure. I’ll see you after, Betty? If you’re not staying here overnight, that is.” Veronica said suggestively.

Jughead’s face burnt up, “Bye, Veronica,” he said, then closed the door on her.

Betty didn’t take her arm out of Jughead’s. She looked up at him, wondering if now would be a bad time to kiss him.

As if he was reading her mind, he reached down and looped another arm through his other arm and pulled her closer.

“Can I kiss you now, Betty?”

Betty nodded and pressed their lips together, smiling in their kiss.

She pushed him away a few seconds later, “Okay, I’m hungry and I don’t care what you say, I’m helping with the pasta.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come [tumble](https://latenightcoffeetalks.tumblr.com/) with me!  
Comments and kudos mean the world <3 love you all


	5. conversations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I... have no feelings about this chapter. I mean, I do. They're just not good. This is very much a filler chapter; I just wanted to get something out so I don't just forget about this fic. I do have an idea for the next chapter though, so...  
Un-beta'd so all mistakes are mine.
> 
> Enjoy!

Dating Jughead was everything Betty thought it would be and more. They were currently lying in bed and Jughead had his hand up the back of her - his - shirt tracing patterns lazily. Her face was buried in his neck and she could feel his breathing.

“This is nice,” she said softly.

Jughead hummed in agreement, “That it is. Can’t we just stay in bed all day?”

“As much as I would like that,” Betty shook her head, “You have to try and make up with Sweet Pea and Fangs, and Veronica texted me last night calling an emergency girls day.”

Jughead groaned, “You always have emergency girl days. Are they even emergencies or just excuses to not hang out with me?”

Betty sat up and stretched her arms up, “They are! And why would I want to get out of hanging out with you?” She reached out and poked his nose.

Jughead cracked a smile, sitting up with her. “You’re right. I’m great company.”

Betty grinned and stood up. Jughead’s shirt came up to her mid-thigh, and she saw his eyes draw to her legs, “Hey, eyes up here! If you get changed, _maybe _I’ll make some cookies in the evening.”

Jughead wiped the sleep from his eyes, “You’re pretty bossy, you know that?”

“You weren’t complaining last night.” Betty quipped, pulling her leggings on. “You want coffee?”

Jughead nodded, falling back onto his bed.

“Get your cute little ass up,” Betty said before making her way to the kitchen.

Jughead whined and followed her into the kitchen. He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

They stayed like that for a couple minutes before Betty spoke. “This is very domestic.”

“Yeah, you’re basically living here,” Jughead stepped back and hopped onto the counter.

Betty poured the grounds into a filter. “You just never want to go to my apartment!”

“Because Veronica and Cheryl are _always_ there. Seriously, every time we go there, they’re sitting on the couch, or in your bedroom”

Betty laughed, thinking back to last week when Jughead and her were making out heatedly - only to find Cheryl and Veronica’s faces of shock waiting in Betty’s room.

“I should probably take their keys away. But I’ve been here for the whole weekend, and Veronica’s text sounded important.” She poured the coffee into two mugs and gave one to Jughead.

“I’ll see you when?” He sipped his coffee, watching her walk to his door.

She held up the mug, “Whenever I feel the need to return this.”

“And the shirt?”

Betty smirked, slipping out the door, “You’re not getting this back.”

The door closed, and Jughead stayed in the kitchen, a stupid grin on his face.

Betty opened the door to her own apartment, and just as Jughead said, Veronica was laying comfortably on her couch scrolling through her phone.

“Do you live here, or do I?” Betty laughed. Veronica sat up, patting the space next to her.

“Who knows, Bettykins? What with all the time you spend at Jughead’s apartment.”

Betty blushed, which did not go unnoticed by Veronica.

“Oh my god, Betty Cooper! You are positively _glowing!_” Veronica exclaimed.

Betty blushed, “I am not.”

“You are. Is it the sex?”

“Vee!” Betty spluttered, “I’m not- with you- that’s weird!”

“Oh, come on. Give me the details, girl!”

Betty shifted uncomfortably on the couch.

“At least tell me if it’s good.”

Betty nodded shyly, “It’s good.”

Veronica looked at her appraisingly, “Are you sure? You don’t sound too sure. If he’s not making you feel good—"

Betty shook her head, “That’s not the case. Like, at all.”

Veronica smiled slyly. “So how are you guys?”

“We’re great. It’s been about a month, so I’m thinking of doing something special. You think he’d like that?” Betty asked nervously.

“He’s usually not one for surprises, but if you include food in it, I’m sure he’ll love it.”

Betty grinned, “I was thinking something with cupcakes.”

“{perfect. You guys are perfect for each other. Veronica Lodge approves.”

Betty smiled, “So what’s up? You sounded kind of worried over text.”

Veronica waved her hand, “Oh nothing like that. Just…don’t freak when I tell you.”

“Alright,” Betty nodded.

“I kissed Cheryl.”

Betty stayed quiet.

“B?” Veronica’s voice quivered apprehensively.

“Just letting it sink it. So, are you guys together?”

Veronica shuddered, “No, we were extremely drunk, it didn’t mean anything.”

“So, you’re…” Betty trailed off.

“I’m not sure yet.”

“So, Toni doesn’t know?”

Veronica shook her head and Betty continued, “And you’re not planning on telling her?”

“I wanted to, but Cheryl said not to. It’s her ex, I wanted to give her the choice.”

“That makes sense, I guess.”

“Are you okay, B?”

Betty nodded, “I just don’t want our little group to fall apart. I’ve only been here for a couple of months, but you guys have become my family. And it’s not just you and Cher, It’s Jug and Sweet Pea and Fangs.” Betty rambled.

“And I’m stressed about my internship because it’s ending in a few weeks and I want to get a recommendation. I’m just really worried that it’s not going to work out in the end.”

Veronica pulled Betty into a hug, “Oh, B. This was a much-needed girl talk. Have you told Jughead that you’re feeling stressed?”

“Yes, but not in so many words.” She pulled away from the hug.

“Talk to him, B. He’ll make it easier.”

“Do you want to talk about Cheryl?” Betty deflected.

“I don’t know what came over us. I knew it was wrong.”

In the months she’s known Veronica, Betty’s conclusions about her have changed drastically. At first, she was seemed cold. She incredibly open to Betty but had a hardness about her. Now Betty knew better. She was one of the kindest people Betty knew, and she would never do anything to hurt anyone, especially her friends. She was extremely loyal, and valued friendship dearly.

Betty rested her head on her friend. “Are you sure you don’t feel anything for Cheryl?”

Veronica hesitated before talking. “I don’t think I do.”

“It’s okay if you do, V. You can’t run from feelings.”

“If only.”

Betty smiled against Veronica’s shoulder.

“So Jughead’s talking to Pea and Fangs today?”

“Uh huh. I should probably text him.” Betty lifted herself off Veronica and reached for her phone.

**B: hey, everything going well?**

**J: it’s…going. I’ll call you later <3**

Jughead pocketed his phone. He lifted his head to meet Sweet Pea’s glare.

“What do you want, Jones?”

Jughead sighed. “I want us to talk. I want us to bury the hatchet”

Sweet Pea barked out a laugh, “The Serpents were your family, Jughead. They helped you when you were at your lowest, let you just run out on them and you still won’t help them.”

“I’m trying to get out, Pea—”

“You _are_ out.” Sweet Pea stood up out of his seat, “We just needed some help and you turned us away. For what?”

“I can’t get sucked back into that now.”

“You won’t, Jug,” Fangs piped in, “We just needed your advice and you turned us away.”

Jughead rubbed his hand over his face. “Shit. I’m sorry, guys.”

“We know.” Sweet Pea said, walking out of the room. Jughead turned to Fangs.

“Do you think I fucked it up with him?”

Fangs, “He’ll come around. He always does.”

His phone lit up with another text from Betty.

_Pizza sound good?_

“Is that Betty?”

Jughead nodded. He wasn’t sure if the news had spread to Sweet Pea and Fangs.

“She’s cool. You guys seem good together.”

Jughead let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. Sweet Pea and Fangs’ approval had always been important to him.

He sent back a thumbs up emoji and slid his phone back into his pocket.

“Is Sweet Pea going to come back out?” The doorway Sweet Pea had left through showed no sign of movement.

Fangs’ shoulders hunched and his gaze dropped to the floor; he knew the answer was no. “We should catch up later. Maybe I could convince Pea to join.”

Jughead stood up and Fangs followed him to the door, “That sounds good. I’ve missed you guys.”

Betty was already there when Jughead made it back to the apartment. She’d invited Veronica over to have a late lunch with her and Jughead, but she’d politely declined.

(“Veronica Lodge does not third wheel.”

We’re all friends, V. It’s not third wheeling.”

“I’d rather not witness you two canoodling on the loveseat while I watch from the lounge chair I disgust.”)

“Did you order the pizza, Betts?” Jughead said, kicking off his boots.

“It’s on its way.” She said in affirmation.

He plopped down onto the couch beside her and rested his head on her lap.

“How’d it go with Sweet Pea and Fangs?” she asked.

He turned his head to face the ceiling, “It went better than expected. Sweet Pea stormed out, so it was a short visit, but something is better than nothing.”

Betty hummed in agreement. “I’m glad you’re making up with them.”

“I want you to get to know them. They’re good guys.”

“If they’re anything like you, I’m sure we’ll get along grandly.”

Jughead at laughed her language, “And how was Veronica?”

Betty winced, “You might want to sit up for this.”

Jughead grunted and buried his face in her stomach.

Betty laughed, “Okay, get up. This is important.”

He reluctantly sat back up. “Everything okay?”

Betty paused before confessing. “Cheryl and Veronica kissed.”

Jughead’s eyes widened, “No way.”

Betty laughed; His expression was comical. “Yes way! And she’s really worked up over it, so I invited her over.”

Jughead grumbled, “Fine. Does Toni know?”

Betty fidgeted with the ends of Jughead’s T-shirt, “No, and you can’t tell her.”

Jughead wrinkled his nose, “You want me to lie to her?”

“Just…don’t bring it up.”

“And what if she does?”

“What do you think she’s going to say? ’Hey Jug! You wouldn’t happen to know if Cheryl and Veronica have kissed recently?’” Betty snarked teasingly.

Jughead sneered back at her, but his voice was deprived of bitterness. “You’re a minx, Cooper.”

Betty smiled, guiding his head back into her lap. “I also wanted to talk to you about something else.”

“What’s up?”

She wasn’t sure where to start. “I guess… I’ve just been feeling stressed with the internship ending in a couple weeks. And now this thing with Veronica and Cheryl.”

He frowned, “Why didn’t you say anything?”

Betty’s fingers were threading through his hair, “I didn’t want to worry you.”

Jughead took her hand from his scalp and brought it to his mouth, kissing it gently, “You can tell me anything. You know that, right?”

Betty opened her mouth to reply, but a knock on the door cut her off.

“If that’s Veronica and not the pizza, I’m throwing my laptop out the window.”

Betty laughed and pushed him off her, “I put some money on the counter, go get the pizza.”

He trudged over to the door. She sat content on the couch.

“Oh, come on!”

Jughead came back with pizza boxes in his arms, Veronica trailing after him.

Betty stifled a giggle and Jughead shot her a glare.

“Ronnie, what are you doing here?”

Veronica plopped down on the one-seater and opened a pizza box, “Decided to take you up on your offer.”

Jughead groaned, and Betty elbowed him.

“Ignore Jughead,” Betty said to her friend, “He’s being moody.”

Veronica waved her off, “He’s always moody. Do you guys have board games around here?”

Jughead jumped up, “I’ll grab them.” He walked quickly to the closet down the hallway.

“V, why are you really here?”

Veronica sighed, “I just didn’t want to be alone.”

Jughead came back, Monopoly in hand.

Veronica’s eyes lit up, “I want the dog!”

Jughead handed the game over to Veronica, who opened it eagerly.

He grabbed two pieces of pizza, handing on to Betty. “Betty’s on my team.”

Veronica frowned but Jughead cut her off, “You’re too good at this game. We need more manpower to even have a shot at beating you.”

Jughead slung an arm around Betty as she laughed.

It was kind of a perfect afternoon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come [tumble](https://latenightcoffeetalks.tumblr.com/) with me!  
comments and kudos are always appreciated. love you all!


	6. empire state building

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Jughead don’t you understand,” She pleads, “I need this. Of course I want to be with you, but I need this job.”
> 
> He scoffs, “That’s the thing, Betty. I’m always a want, never a need.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HA I'm back! I've been busy, and struggling from writers block. That stuff sucks, yk?
> 
> Unbeta'd but shoutout to my gal janet (easyluckyfree on [tumblr](https://easyluckyfree45.tumblr.com/) and [ao3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/easyluckyfree45/pseuds/easyluckyfree45) ) for helping me write the soft angst (jughead's monologue) because it would just be fluff without you! 
> 
> happy reading, friends!

Jughead should’ve known it was too good to last. His perfect days with Betty, making up with Sweet Pea and Fangs. It was Jones' luck, he supposed.

The morning started out normal, Jughead waking up with Betty in his arms. They were both early risers, but Jughead tended to wake up before Betty. He liked to let her sleep in; she was so busy with her internship and working at the coffee shop that she rarely got any time to relax.

Thankfully, their little apartment group was intact. Cheryl and Veronica came clean to Toni, who was sour for a couple days. A week later, Cheryl showed up to her and Toni’s apartment with roses, and Betty and Jughead had to turn the television almost all the way up to drown out the noises of them...making up.

Much to Jughead’s pleasure, Betty was practically living at his apartment. Her keys were in the bowl on his table, her clothes mixed in with Jughead’s laundry. Blissfully domestic.

They were still going on their weekend adventures. It was a Sunday, so Jughead planned to go to the Empire State. They’d already been, of course, but Jughead wanted to tell her something important.

Jughead’s known for a while that he loved her. He wanted to tell her when she woke, maybe slip it into a conversation, but after texting with JB, he decided to make it special.

He rolled over in bed, Betty waking up beside him. She groaned, resting her head on his chest.

“Morning.” She grumbles. Jughead chuckles, wrapping her up in his arms. He wanted to be sure she loved him back before he said it, but someone has to make the leap, he thinks.

“Should I go over to Veronica’s and ask for bagels? Or do you want brunch?” Another thing he loves about Betty being in his apartment constantly is that they’ve made little traditions of their own. They often go out to brunch or head over to Veronica’s for bagels. Thankfully, Veronica didn’t mind. She was usually in a good mood now days, having finally secured her relationship with Archie.

Betty thinks for a moment. “Bagels. Let’s go to Ronnie’s.”

They get out of bed lazily, talking about mundane things. It was moments like these that Jughead loved the most. Betty pulls on a pair of jeans, leaving his shirt on. Jughead stays in his pajamas, not particularly caring about how Veronica sees him.

As they make their way up to Veronica’s building, Jughead asks Betty if she’d like to go to the Empire State with him today.

“I’d love to, Jug.”

He smiles nervously, hoping she won’t notice. She does, giving him a weird look. Thankfully, she doesn’t comment, just reaches out to interlock their fingers.

Veronica’s door is already open, and they can hear Archie’s loud voice from the hallway.

“It’s Betty and Jughead, Ronnie.” They hear him say.

“Go put a shirt on, Archie.” Veronica’s exasperated voice has Betty giggling into Jughead’s arm.

They open the door to find Archie pulling on a shirt, and Veronica taking the bagels out of the fridge.

“I knew you two would be coming. You really need to buy your own food, Jughead.”

Jughead stuck his tongue out at her. “I have food, Veronica. But for some reason, Betty likes your company.”

Betty detaches herself from his side to give Veronica a hug, and Veronica grins at him wickedly.

“If Archie weren’t so good in bed, I would totally steal Betty from you.”

Archie’s face flushes, though Betty suspects it’s not from the bed comment.

“Oh please,” Veronica waves her hand. “I hope none of you actually thought I was straight.”

Jughead laughs loudly, stealing the bagel from Veronica’s hand. He puts it in the toaster, watching Betty and Veronica whisper about something. Archie comes to his side, chewing on his own bagel.

Veronica squeals and Betty glances at him before shushing her friend. Veronica peeks at Jughead before pulling Betty into her room. Betty points at a bagel before being led away by Veronica, and Jughead nods, picking up a bagel for her.

“What was that about?” Archie asks.

Jughead shrugs, “I don’t know, man.”

“Betty this is  _ amazing _ ! You have to tell Jughead!”

Betty looked guiltily at the door, imagining Jughead’s smiling face on the other side of it. He looked so excited this morning; she didn’t want to ruin that. It would’ve been easier if she told him beforehand, but she didn’t think she would get in. 

“I didn’t tell him I applied, V. And he was in such a good mood this morning.”

Veronica waved Betty’s phone in front of her face. “This is Chicago, Betty. Of course, you’ll be missed here, but you can rent your apartment. You need to tell Jughead.”

Betty sighed. “I’ll do it tonight. He wanted to go to the Empire State, anyways.”

Veronica’s eyebrows shoot up. “Really? That’s pretty grand for a regular old date.”

Betty shrugs. “I think I love him, V.”

“Aww.” Veronica coos, “You two are adorable.”

“That’s why this sucks. I don’t want to move so far away from him, not when we’re doing so good.”

“You can’t make decisions based on your relationship,” Veronica tells her, “You make decisions based on you. And if he has a problem, then you fix your relationship, not your decision.”

“God, Veronica,” Betty teases, “When did you get so wise.”

“I’ve always been wise, Bettykins. You’re just too smart to need any advice from me.”

Betty forces out a smile. Veronica’s advice was helpful, but Betty couldn’t help but feel like her impending conversation was going to go horribly wrong.

They spend the day wandering the city. The guilt of not telling him eats at her heart and her mind, and she can feel the weight like an anvil in her stomach. Jughead doesn’t notice, thankfully. He does the majority of the talking, and she can see the light in his eyes. He looks at her with such emotion, and the monster inside of her head nags at her:  _ Tell him, tell him. _

They’re at their favorite café for lunch. It’s a small place, not very known. They sit outside and watch the city-goers. People watching is one of their favorite activities, Jughead whispers to her under his breath, and Betty has to suppress her giggles.

After a particularly funny comment, Jughead sits back in his chair. He’s watching her with such an intense expression, she falters under his gaze.

“What?”

He shakes his head, like he finds something funny. “You’re so beautiful, Betty.”

Betty blushes. His compliments don’t usually elicit such a response from her, often just going in one ear and through the other, but Betty feels she doesn’t deserve this one.

“No really,” He leans forward and catches her hands in his, “Inside and out.”

She pulls her hands out and averts her gaze.

“Oh hey, your internship ends soon, right?”

Betty freezes up in her seat. She trains her eyes on a pigeon that’s resting on a tree. “Yeah, I’ve got another week.”

“Have you gone job hunting?” His voice is so clear, and Betty’s heart breaks a little more. He wants to genuinely help her.

She decides not to wait till the Empire State. Telling him now could save them both a world of hurt.

Betty opens her mouth to let the words spill out of her mouth, but their phones both vibrate on the table. Betty sighs, picking it up. Veronica made a group chat with the three of them and Archie. She hears Jughead snort, swiping through his own phone.

She sets her phone down, opting to look through it later. Jughead peers at her closely.

“Are you okay, Betts?” The pigeon flies away.

She nods numbly, hoping he’ll let it go.

He doesn’t, of course. He sees right through her, and it just makes Betty feel worse.

They get up, finished with their lunch. She tries to plaster on a smile, walking ahead of him so he can’t see it’s fake.

“Betty, wait up! What’s wrong, what happened?”

She groans internally. Now would be the perfect time to tell him, but he’s looking at her with those gorgeous green eyes and she can’t bring herself to say it.

“It’s nothing. Just still a bit hungry. Ice cream?”

She sets off walking, leaving Jughead confused behind her.

Finally, around 8, Jughead led Betty in the direction of the Empire State building. He was a mess of nerves, fiddling with the insides of his pocket with one hand, tightly gripping Betty with the others.

He didn’t prepare anything to say, he thought it would come to him when they were there. A speech would’ve been too much, but he wanted Betty to know how much she meant to him. Because she meant a lot.

She also seemed nervous, but he supposes it could be leftover nerves from walking the highline just minutes before.

He builds up his courage as they near the 102 nd floor. It doesn’t seem too busy, based on the crowd in the elevator.

The elevator dings, and the doors open. They’re the first out of the doors, Betty staring in wonder at the sight.

“It’s crazy, isn’t it?”

She’s leaning her forehead on the glass, looking down at their city.

“I suppose so,” He says.

She laughs lightly, grabbing his hand and pulling him so they’re resting against the glass together. “Everything seems so small from up here. Puts things in perspective.”

Jughead wants to tell her now. He moves to turn her away from the glass, but she stops him.

“I have to tell you something,” Betty says. She’s still turned to the city, but her head is no longer touching the glass.

“I do too,” he replies.

She nods, “You first.”

“I love you, Betty.”

He steels himself for rejection as she turns towards him. Her face looks shocked, but not upset. Jughead waits for her to speak, but she doesn’t. She reaches up and cups his face in her hands.

“Betty, say something. Anything, please.”

She gently presses her lips to his, “I love you too, Juggie.”

He smiles against the kiss, hugging her tightly to him. He’s content with staying there forever, but she pulls away.

“I love you too,” She says again, “But—”

Nothing good comes after “but”.

“-I’m moving to Chicago.”

He’s stunned. “What?”

Her voice is fast, and he can hear her breathing rapid, quick breaths. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner, but I just got the email today. I didn’t even think I would get a response, but the Tribune has a writer on maternity leave, and they asked if I could fill the position. It would just be a year.”

He’s still computing. Betty going to Chicago? Betty leaving New York? Betty leaving him, leaving  _ them _ ? He couldn’t get off the floor quicker. He took the stairs, hoping Betty would take the elevator.

Jughead rushed down, moving through the crowds of people making their way to the top.  _ Don’t get your hopes up _ , he wanted to tell them,  _ it’s not so great up there _ .

He heard Betty’s quick steps following him, calling his name. He spotted an elevator, slipping in before it could close. Betty’s eyes were filled with tears as she skidded to a stop in front of the door. It was the last thing he saw before the elevator dropped 100 floors.

Betty’s waiting for him in the lobby. He wants to ask how she got there before him, but he stalks past her instead. He waits to hear her sneakers follow after him, but they don’t.

“Don't leave,” he hears instead. He wants to keep going, let the streets of New York swallow him and his emotions, but he wills himself to stay.

Betty’s face is tearstained, and she’s clutching her purse to stop herself from digging her nails in. “Please, just  _ talk  _ to me.”

“What is there to talk about, Betty? You’re leaving for fucking  _ Chicago _ for a year, and you didn’t think it was important enough to tell me?”

“Of course I did,” She reaches for him, but he moves back. She pulls her hand back quickly, as if it’s burnt.

“Jughead don’t you understand,” She pleads, “I need this. Of course I want to be with you, but I need this job.”

He scoffs, “That’s the thing, Betty. I’m always a want, never a need.”

Betty backtracks, “No, I didn’t mean it like that. Of course, I need you, but this job- I need this job, too.”

He plops down onto a chair, hoping that the floor consumes him. 

Unfortunately, it doesn't.

“Leave me alone, Betty.”

She settles in the seat next to him, and Jughead sighs.

_ It’s your fault,  _ the bitter voice in his head says. He wants to disagree, but he can’t. It shouldn’t have surprised him when it all backfired. The first time he’s told a girl he’s loved her, including his mother, and this is the outcome. He thought it would go differently. He thought they would end the night happily at one of their apartments, Jughead showing Betty  _ just  _ how much he loves her. This is what he gets for opening himself up, for trusting her. He can’t blame anyone but himself.

Jughead’s eyes are closed, but he hears her get up. He can hear her body wracking sobs, and it hurts him that he can’t do anything about it.

It’s just him. He’s alone. He briefly thinks about going after her, but his body slumps with exhaustion.

Maybe it’s just not their time. Maybe it won’t ever be. Not when she’s in Chicago and he’s in New York. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> look, I tried with the angst I really did. I'll figure it out someday.
> 
> Leave a comment or a kudos, because it'll make you cool forever. I'm planning one more chapter in this? No telling when I'll update, but that's the plan!
> 
> come [tumble](https://latenightcoffeetalks.tumblr.com/) with me!


End file.
